


Minding the Store

by summerofspock



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Jim, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerofspock/pseuds/summerofspock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock develop a deep friendship that Jim doesn't realize means so much to Spock until one shore leave things take an interesting turn.</p><p> </p><p>Written for an anonymous prompt: jim and spock go "mind the store."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minding the Store

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta'ed and all errors are mine  
> disclaimer: i do not own these characters nor do i profit from this work

It started on the first shore leave of their five year mission. Uhura would drag Spock to all the clubs and restaurants and he didn’t complain, but Jim could see it frayed his nerves to be in such public venues for extended periods of time.

The whole crew was out at a particularly interesting galactic club on Starbase gamma six. Jim was laughing his head off watching Chekov drag Bones onto the dancefloor, trying to make the older man “show him ze moves”. Spock stood out of the mash of bodies, his eyes tracking Uhura as she cut her way through the crowd, smiling as she moved her hips in time to the thud of music. Hi first officer looked distinctly unhappy as a group of inebriated youths pushed around him to the bar. Jim felt sorry for the poor Vulcan so he sauntered over to his friend, his usual grin in place. 

“Hey, why don’t you just go mind the store,” Kirk suggested, yelling over the surge of music and voices around them. 

Spock raised an eyebrow in mild confusion. “I did not see any such establishment in our current location.”

Kirk laughed and set his drink on the bar. “Come on,” he said, laying a hand on the Vulcan’s arm and dragging him from the room. Once the noise had subsided Kirk turned to Spock and explained with a smile, “It’s an expression. I just meant you could beam back aboard if you wanted.”

“I see,” Spock replied dubiously. 

“Anybody could see you were having an awful time in there. Give yourself a break. That’s what shore leave’s for.”

Spock just stared at him for a few moments before nodding, his lips quirking in the way Jim knew was a smile. “Yes, captain.”

Jim clapped a hand on his shoulder and smiled broadly. “Attaboy, Spock.”

“Would you care to join me in ‘minding the store’?” Spock asked before Jim could turn back to the club.  
Suddenly noticing how tired he was and how little he wanted to be back in the throng of too warm bodies; sometimes Spock’s ability to read him was astounding. He agreed immediately and the two men contacted the Enterprise for night of peaceful drinking (on Jim’s part) and chess (which they played together).   
___

Ever since that first shore leave, it became a sort of ritual. If either of them needed out of an uncomfortable situation, the other invited him to “mind the store”. It became a sort of code word between them and they would simply rescue the other . 

Their penchant for abandoning crowded rooms and boring parties resulted in some of Jim’s most cherished memories. In those quiet hours, alone aboard the Enterprise or sheltered in some empty part of an embassy, he and Spock grew closer than ever; they shared secrets and scars and their whole selves. 

Spock was the only person who knew about Tarsus. 

When Uhura broke things off, they shared that too.

\------

On a particular evening during their twelfth assigned shore leave, Jim was having a great time at bar on Endogaria. Endogarians were known for their liquor and their women who all had the most spectacular breast. It was some genetic thing that Jim didn’t give a rat’s ass about; he just liked appreciating the end result.

One woman, Q’tren, had been flirting with him all evening, keeping his glass full and a delightfully pink-tinged hand on his arm. Jim was eating the whole thing up because that was exactly how he liked his shore leave. He was downing his third purply carbonated (and alcoholic) beverage when Spock strode up to him, his eyebrows drawn together in unmistakable and barely contained anger.

Jim turned to him, his eyes lingering on Q’tren’s full lips as he smiled at her ruefully before he settled his gaze on Spock. 

“Captain, I believe I require aid in minding the store.” 

Jim felt his stomach drop in disappointment. He set his drink down with a frown. “Okay, Spock. If you’re sure…” he left the sentence open, hoping Spock would catch the hint.

He didn’t. 

“Quite.” 

Jim sighed as he made his excuses to Q’tren. He couldn’t abandon Spock, and while a night of wild sex with an Endogarian sounded way better than a quiet night in his quarters, he owed Spock so much. 

He had just turned back to join his friend when Spock’s hand clamped around his wrist and he found himself being steered from the room. “Spock, I’m coming with you. You don’t have to manhandle me,” Jim said with a laugh.

Spock’s grip merely tightened and his eyebrows furrowed further. He remained stoically silent until just outside the bar where he shoved Jim into the nearest alley with a growl, pressing him against the wall fiercely.

It was terrifying. And the last thing Jim expected to feel was… aroused.

“What the fuck, Spock?” Jim spluttered as Spock pressed his wrists against the stone walls of the building behind him.   
Instead of answering, Spock kissed him with such ferocity that he felt his lip split. Spock licked the abrasion and leaned his forehead against the captain’s. His voice was low when he answered, “It has been 2.6 months since you last engaged in intercourse.” 

Jim swallowed at the strange pronouncement. “Yes,” he said, an unspoken so? floating between them.

“I will not let anyone else have you,” Spock growled, crushing their lips together once more. Jim felt lightheaded and so intensely aroused as he squirmed against the cold stone. Spock moved forward, pressing their hips together, creating exquisite friction as his tongue found its way into Jim’s mouth. Jim moaned into Spock’s mouth, and Spock released his grip on Jim’s wrists as he began kissing his way down Jim’s neck. 

Kirk grasped Spock’s shoulders and asked, “Why now?” 

Spock bit his shoulder, causing Kirk to cry out. “Now and always.” 

Jim claimed Spock’s face with his hands and pulled his first officer in for another kiss. The rasp of the Vulcan’s tongue against his own made Jim want to crawl out of his skin as his whole body tingled at the alien sensation. “Okay,” Jim breathed against Spock’s lips, surprised at his own acquiescence.

Immediately, Spock sank to his knees and undid the front of Jim’s pants, deftly removing his cock from his briefs. The hot ghost of Spock’s breath against the head made Jim fist his hands into Spock’s hair with a small moan. Spock took him into his mouth as he encircled the shaft with his hand squeezing such a tight sheath around his dick that Jim was helpless against the desire to thrust into the heat. Spock pressed a hand against his hips, holding him still as he licked a stripe from his hand to the tip of Jim’s leaking cock. 

Spock made a sound suspiciously like a purr as he sucked him, allowing hot saliva to pool around the head and then slick the way for his hand. 

“I’m really close, Spock, “ Jim said, not sure if he was apologizing or warning his friend. Spock continued to bob his head around Jim’s aching length and he took that permission to let go. It was short seconds before he was coming with a groan. Spock swallowed everything he had to give and re-ordered his clothes as Jim relaxed, liquid-limbed, against the wall, breathing hard. Jim grasped Spock’s neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss, reveling in their mingled taste on his tongue. 

He smiled against Spock’s lips. “Let’s go mind the store.” 

Spock pulled back, the puzzled look on his face priceless. So Jim translated, “Let’s take this back to the ship.”

Spock nodded and stepped away from Jim. 

“Because I’d really like you to fuck me,” Jim added with a calculated degree of nonchalance.

The sentence had its desired effect as Spock, who had apparently regained his infamous Vulcan control, turned a bit green and his breath hitched. He caressed Jim’s hand delicately and said, “I would be amenable to that suggestion.” 

Jim kissed him before comming the ship to request beam-up. He looked at Spock as they waited. “I don’t think I’ve ever been so excited to go to the store,” he declared as they were engulfed in swaths of light.


End file.
